Site C: Isla Muerte
by Midnight Cheesecake
Summary: At John Hammond's funeral, the survivors of all three Jurassic Park incidents are told about a Site C, Isla Muerte. Years later, they are called back. A group of teenagers have crashed on the island, and they have to save them. T for violence and gore.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello fanfictionites! I was bored one day after watching all three Jurassic Park movies, so I decided to write what might be passable as a fourth film, only in words, not pictures. Please read, and give me feedback! Thanks!**

Tears dripped from Alexis Murphy's eyes as her grandfather's body was lowered into the ground. She pulled her little brother, Tim, closer as she thought about her grandfather's life.

… _John Hammond was an ambitious man, full of many dreams, some of them impossible. He yearned to bring dinosaurs back from extinction, and he did. He set up a park and called it Jurassic Park. In that park visitors could see dinosaurs, real, live, dinosaurs. But that park would be deadly. Because of one worker, Denis Nedry, the systems were shut down and four people eaten, Denis himself included. Alexis and Tim witnessed many horrors on that island, and tripped and nearly fell into the arms of death many times. Years later, more people were killed because of a Site B. Years after that, more people were killed, on the same Site B. Those events lead us to where we are now, John's funeral…_

"Lex!" a man called. Alexis, better known as Lex, turned to see a man in his sixties hobbling towards her and Tim on a cane. Her face lit into a grin, recognizing the man. "Doctor Grant!" she called, and walked to the man. Also on Jurassic Park (or Isla Nublar) with her, Doctor Alan Grant saved Lex and Tim several times. They had grown close, and Lex considered Grant more like an Uncle than a man. He embraced her and Tim. "Alan?" a voice called, and they turned, seeing several more Isla Nublar acquaintances, Ellie Sattler and Ian Malcolm, with his wife Sarah Harding.

"I never expected you guys to be here," Tim said. Alan, Ellie, and Ian glanced at each other and finally Ian said, "Well, I sure wasn't planning on it. Not to be offensive, but your grandfather and I, um, didn't exactly see eye-to-eye about most things."

Lex and Tim nodded, while Grant continued, "We were called here, about Hammond's will, apparently. Lex, Tim, have you read his will?"

Lex and Tim were confused. They had heard nothing of John's will. Behind them, a man cleared his throat and they turned to see Nick van Owen standing behind them, along with someone who had to be Kelly Curtis-Malcolm. "Kelly, what are you doing here?" Ian asked. Although his question was clearly directed towards Kelly, it was Nick who answered.

"We were both called here because of his will."

There was an uneasy feeling amongst the group. There was something seriously wrong.

Shortly after the dinner was over, a man in a suit and tie walked up to the group. "Greg Gennaro," he said. "I need to talk to you."

… _It was a dark night, rain everywhere. A dark mass loomed in the air- it was a Tyrannosaur, it had to be! Lex saw the door open and the man run, run into the bathroom…_

"You don't happen to be related to Donald Gennaro, right?" Lex asked. The man looked at her with cold eyes and said, "In fact, I am. I was his brother."

… _The bathroom collapsed, and the man inside shook. In a blink of an eye, he was grabbed by the Tyrannosaurus Rex. The T-Rex swallowed- most of- him…_

Grant and Malcolm shuddered at that final memory.

Gennaro the second led them into a room, where three other people were: the Kirby family.

Gennaro II sat behind a desk, while the rest were left to find seats, and some had to resort to sitting on the floor. Gennaro II cleared his throat, and pulled out a piece of paper. "This," he said, "Is the will of John Hammond. In this will, there is a despicable piece of information, directed to the knowledge of only you people sitting right here."

Grant's heart pounded in his chest. What, oh what, could have John Hammond been hiding from them? It _had_ to be something about Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, the people here had obvious connections to them.

"The will of John Hammond, ah, here it is. _To Alan Grant, Ian Malcolm, Elizabeth Sattler, Alexis Murphy, Timothy Murphy, Kelly Curtis-Malcolm, Sarah Harding-Malcolm, Nick van Owen, Eric Kirby, Paul Kirby, Amanda Kirby, and Billy Brennon- _wait, speaking of Billy, where is he?"

The door burst open and a panting Billy Brennon walked in. "Sorry I'm late, I was at a meeting," he panted, sitting down next to Lex on the floor.

Gennaro II shook his head slowly, and continued reading. "_You twelve know about Islas Nublar and Sorna. You have all been to there. You know how Isla Nublar was the tourist attraction and Isla Sorna was the mastermind behind it, the place where all the action happened. They were both destroyed. But Isla Sorna was not big enough to support the entire population of an entire park. There is a Site C. Isla Muerte is located just off of Isla Sorna, before Isla Sorna met its ultimate end. In Isla Muerte, tasks such as the ones performed on Isla Sorna were performed. Dinosaurs were created. And now, there are matured dinosaurs living on that island. You twelve have the right to know._"

Gennaro II finished, looking at the reactions of the group. They were similar: open mouths, shocked expressions. Gennaro II smiled grimly. His work here was done.

* * *

_... Fifteen years later ..._

Jennie's POV

I swear that there is nothing worse than stuffing eight teenagers and four adults into a tiny plane to a trip to Machu Picchu. Warning: if you ever try this insane act, pandemonium will surely follow. I was sitting next to my BBF4E (Best British Friend 4 EVAH!), Elina Ford. Along with us on this plane were my boyfriend, Bret Michael-Leon; my friend, Ella Cray; Ella's friend, Tara Zavianavar; Tara's boyfriend, Jack Delmonteo; and the dreaded Missy Olaine and Cole Varner, the cheerleader and the jock that deserve to _die_. The chaperones were two teachers (Ms. Harris- evil and Mr. Samuel McDonald- awesome) and two parents (Missy's dad, Xavier and Jack's mom, Aria). Let me just tell you this: four adults are NOT, I repeat NOT enough to handle eight teens. We were pelting peanuts at each other, screaming, and (in Missy and Cole's place) having a make-out session in the back of the plane. Don't you just hate the moronic nature of stupid, stuck-up, snobs? I sure do.

I sat next to Elina Ford. Elina is a stereotypical British chick, with a funny accent (don't tell her I said that), good grades, and stunning beauty. When she moved here, she was made fun of by countless jerks. And then it was Jennie to the rescue! Ever since then, we've been best friends. She has long strawberry blond hair, straight teeth, chocolate brown eyes, and flawless skin.

In front of us are Bret Michael-Leon and Jack Delmonteo. It doesn't seem fair for me to give a description of Bret, me being his girlfriend and all, but I will anyway. Bret has cream-colored skin, shaggy black hair with natural brown streaks, and mesmerizing hazel eyes. He has a strange sense of humor, and can be a pervert at times. Besides his flaws, I can't live without him. Meanwhile, Jack has tan skin, brown eyes, and brown hair. He shares a similar personality with Bret.

Behind Elina and I are Ella Cray and Tara Zavianavar. Ella has straight blackish-blue hair and grey eyes. She has pale skin and she barely ever talks. Tara has wavy dark red hair with green extensions, green eyes, and she's 99.9% German with .1 percent Irish in her (that's where she got the red hair), so she's white. Tara's dating Jack, and they are the PERFECT couple. Among that, Jack has had a crush on her since the fifth grade.

Missy is evil. She has bleached blond hair and tanned skin. She's the biggest jerk in the world, and Cole just follows her every command.

"YO, MOM, WHERE ARE WE NOW?" Jack yelled at his mom. Mrs. Delmonteo rolled her eyes and said, "We're somewhere over Costa Rica. And stop yelling! You don't want the pilots to crash the plane, do you?"

Just like karma, the plane shuddered. I jumped, because I've had an irrational fear of flying since I was seven. One of the pilots voice came over the intercom and said, "Hello. Not to worry anyone, but we're having slight engine problems. We've caught sight of an island down below, so we're going to land there and try and fix the engine, and see if any locals can help. Don't worry."

We heard groans coming from in front of us, where Jack and Bret were sitting. We were feet from landing, when the plane just suddenly dropped. We all screamed like babies, and clearly felt the impact from the landing. The last thing I heard before I blacked out was a voice saying, "Where are we?"

**Don't worry about all the typical teenage stuff, things will get gorier and more violent. It's not all going to be 'La la la, my name is Jennie and I'm a teenager! La la la.' I would never write a story like that. Please comment!**

**-Midnight Cheesecake O.o **


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter two already! In this chapter, you get to meet two more of my OCs, and a couple people die... mwahahahaha! **

It was a normal day at work for Brynn O'Malley: pounding on inches, endless inches, of rock, looking desperately for a skeleton of something that lived, and died, millions and millions of years ago- sixty-five million years, to be exact. Just as things were about to get exciting (she had found something that looked like a dinosaur bone-but in the field of paleontology, you could never be so sure), her younger brother, and best friend, walked over. "Hey, B, someone's here for you!" he shouted. Brynn let out a small groan, and ran her dirty hands through her red hair. "Help me up?" she asked hopefully at Ryan, holding out her hand. Ryan shrugged and pulled her up. Brynn stretched out, and jogged toward her trailer. She slammed the door open and found tall, skinny man in a suit sitting at her table in the makeshift kitchen, looking awfully uncomfortable. "Hello!" she said, in her chirpy voice. "It's a bit warm to be in a suit, isn't it?" The man scowled and said, "I know. Sometimes I hate being a lawyer."

"Do you want some water?" Brynn asked. The lawyer nodded and said, "That would be wonderful. I understand that you're Miss Brynn O'Malley, niece of Alan Grant, correct?"

Brynn nodded, and pulled out Aquafina water from the tiny fridge. "Yep, do you know Uncle Alan?" she asked.

"In a way. My name is Greg Gennaro, by the way."

"Nice to meet you Mr. Gennaro. What business do you have here in the dig anyway?" Brynn asked curiously.

"I'm sure you've heard of Isla Nublar and Isla Sorna, correct?"

Brynn's face darkened, and her voice lowered. "Yes. Uncle Alan has told me all about that. Pretty scary stuff, huh?"

"Did your uncle tell you about Site C?"

Brynn looked up from her cooler, startled. "Ex-excuse me, Site _C_?" she stuttered.

Gennaro II nodded gravely. "It was similar to Isla Sorna. Sorna and Muerte were John Hammond's dirty little secret. And now a group of eight teenagers and six adults, including pilots, have crashed over the island while on a trip to Machu Picchu, for school. They are now stranded there. They had enough time to call someone and tell them, but we have no rescue team. The army refuses to go, saying that there _is_ no Site C, and this is some twisted joke. We are trying to put together a rescue team to try and get them off of Site C. We already have James Lucin, a dinosaur expert, and his work colleague, Eric Kirby, in, and we were wondering if you and your brother would like to be part of the group. You are two of the most known paleontologists, and have some of the most extensive knowledge. What do you say?"

Ryan appeared in the doorway and asked, "What team?"

* * *

_Isla Muerte_- Jennie's POV

It had been a good day since we crashed, and we were bruised, starving, and confused. Yesterday the pilots had gone to look for food, but they haven't returned. We didn't know what had happened, and just assumed that they've gotten lost, and we prayed that they would find their way back soon. We were all stressed and grumpy, and some people, such as Ms. Harris, were taking it out on us, the poor students.

"_Ella, you aren't supposed to do that! Will you just grow up?_" she yelled at poor Ella, who was her latest victim. All Ella had done was tripped over a branch and spilt some water. We were all on edge while Ms. Harris was yelling: it felt wrong, like if we didn't stay quiet something bad would happen; the forest seemed alive with invisible creatures. I cringed a bit, and started quietly talking to Elina and Bret, making sure we kept our voices down. After three minutes of yelling, though, we heard a roar. We all looked at the cluster of trees it seemed near, and screamed when a large creature, almost prehistoric-like, burst through the trees and grabbed Ms. Harris from the chest. We all ran as fast as we could, and it seemed as if we had lost the animal. It was too late for Ms. Harris though, she was dead. Mr. McDonald looked around us, panting and asked, "Where's Ella?"

"Oh, no," Tara whispered, "She was near that… thing. And she was never a fast runner." Tara started sobbing into her shirt, and Jack hugged her tight. We all looked at each other in a daze. Was it even possible that Ella was dead?

After five minutes of a moment of silence, we stumbled through the jungle for another five minutes, and burst into a clearing.

It didn't seem possible though.

Were there… dinosaurs… in the clearing? There were herds of triceratops, brachiosaurs, stegosaurs, ankylosaurs, and hadrosaurs.

Where were we?

**So, love it? Hate it? PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE, PLEASE review! I BEG YOU!**

**-Midnight Cheesecake O.o**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello again! I NEED REVIEWS! The only person who reviewed me so far is CarminaxBuranax, and she doesn't count, because she's my BEST FRIEND. I know SOME people other than her read this! SO REVIEW ME! BE LUCKY I'M UPDATING!**

"Hey, Eric, come here!" James Lucin called to his intern, Eric Kirby. Eric looked up from the book he was reading (it was titled _Dinosaurs in San Diego_- and yes, it was about the San Diego incident), and said, "Coming James. What is it?"

"I found something!"

Eric reluctantly got up, put his book down and walked into James's office. Walking into James office was like walking into a museum. He had a _huge_ bookcase that filled up the entire wall his desk was behind, filled with books of all kinds. Along with the bookcase, he had an entire skeleton of _Procompsognathus Triassica_ skeleton on his desk. There was also a real Velociraptor claw, displayed in a tiny glass case. He had a huge glass box, filled with an ancient vase, with carvings of Egyptian gods. Framed, on his wall, was the fossil of a Jurassic fern. Eric wasn't really aware how he got all of this stuff, but James was said to have friends in the paleontology and archeology fields.

Eric had been working with James since he got out of college, since he was an eager young man looking for adventure in life (he had already had enough adventure when he was twelve, but he was over that experience-almost). Now, Eric was older, wiser, and married. He had found the perfect girl for him just before he had gotten hired by James. She was an Egyptian archaeologist named Tina Habar. It was love at first sight, and they now had a son named Daniel. Tina had actually gotten James the vase, when Eric had no idea what to get him for his thirty-fifth birthday. It didn't help that for Eric's birthday earlier in that year, James had gotten him a three-foot carving of a Tyrannosaurus Rex. Eric _still_ didn't know where James had gotten that carving, but it was extremely cool and _very_ realistic. James loved that vase and would seriously kill himself if it broke.

"Look at this," James showed Eric, grinning. Eric was slightly confused.

"Um, it's a picture of… the Loch Ness monster?"

"Aw, screw it," James said. "Wrong page. Shit."

Eric laughed as James turned the page, and now saw a map of Isla Muerte. "Whoa, James, where did you get this and why is it near a picture of the Loch Ness monster?" Eric asked.

"You know Richard Levine?" James asked.

"Uh, no."

"Well, he was a paleontologist and my uncle. He died a couple years back, and he had this old InGen computer, so in his will, he left it to me. I recovered this map off the computer, along with a list of dinosaurs."

"Really? That's sweet! What dinos do they have their?"

"Same as Isla Sorna, only apparently they started making Baryonyx right before they shut down. They now having a flourishing population of Baryonyx's there."

Eric furiously racked his brain for Baryonx. "Carnivores, mostly eat fish, right?"

James nodded. "That's a Baryonyx!"

"Um, can we stop saying Baryonyx? It's getting a bit annoying."

"Aw, come on Eric! Soon enough we're going to _be _on Isla Muerte, with the Baryonyx's rescuing lost teenagers! We should start practicing how to say Baryonyx now!" James said with a slightly unneeded laugh. Sometimes Eric, along with many others, questioned James's sanity. Putting James's strange answer to Eric's question aside, Eric said, "James, you should be a bit more serious. I've been on Sorna, even if it was when I was younger, and it wasn't pleasant. I nearly got killed by a Rex and a Raptor and a Spinosaurus…"

Eric probably could have gone on for a while, listing the types of dinosaurs he was attacked by, but he decided to stop after those three. After all, they were the most dangerous (even though James thought a heard of Compys could take down a Spinosaurus- Eric, however, highly doubted it) and the rest of the attacks weren't that bad, except for the compy bites that tortured him for days- how would he know they had slow acting poisons?

James went into his weekly serious mode and said, "Believe me Eric, I know. Not only do I want to see these amazing specimens myself, but I feel as it is my patriotic duty to help these poor American children stranded on a dino-infested island without any casualties."

Eric looked James straight into the eyes and said, "What if the kids weren't American? What if they were- I don't know- Chinese or something?"

"Then I would feel that it is a duty as a decent human being to help out the poor Chinese kids without any casualties. What was the point in that question, anyway?"

Eric shrugged and said, "Only God knows, and He probably doesn't even know. I think I was making sure you weren't racist."

James snorted. The ridiculousness of the simple thought of James Lucin being racist was dumb. His grandfather and step-family were African American, and James was proud of that heritage. The day James would be racist was when pigs could fly.

James looked Eric in the eyes and asked, "Eric, are you sure you want to do this?"

Eric nodded.

"I'm positive."

* * *

Gennaro II walked down the empty halls of the dark building, his shoes clicking against the wooden floor. He took a sharp left and entered the first door on the right, which had the inscription _R.S.L._ on it.

"So, Gennaro, are the plans going as we planned?" the man in the office asked, the irregular lighting making it impossible to make out his face.

"Perfect, sir," Gennaro replied, tiny beads of sweat dripping from his nervous face. "We already have the Lucin-Kirby team and the O'Malley siblings. Now we only need the Murphy siblings and Kelly Malcolm for the team to be complete. After they get on the island, we initiate the plan."

The man smiled cruelly and said, "Perfect. Now, on it. We still need three more people for the plan to be as needed. Three more!"

"Don't worry sir, we're halfway done, I assure you," Gennaro told the man.

The man's smile widened. "Oh, we aren't even close to halfway," he told Gennaro.

Gennaro took it as his cue to leave, and exited the office. He sighed, thinking about the conspiracy he got himself into.

_It's worth it_, part of his conscience told him. _It will avenge Donald's death_.

_Yes,_ the other part said, _but would Don really want this?_

* * *

**Short chapter. Whatever.**

**REVIEW!**


	4. A little note and update on my works

Since I haven't updated any of my stories in a looong time, I've decided to give you, my readers, an update on my work. So here it is. There's also a bit of an author's note at the end.

* * *

Status on my stories:

_**D e a t h**_:After a long time with no inspiration, I've finally decided that I'm going to re-write D e a t h. That's right, D e a t h is coming back, better than ever before! To those mad about my decision... Sorry! I just felt like D e a t h honestly wasn't all that great and I want to make my mark on the FanFiction community by re-writing it and making it fjucking awesome. And hopefully this time it'll have regular updates. I'm starting work on it immediately.

_**Not Who You Thought He Was: The Real Marvel**_: Honestly, I've given up all hope on this. Be as sad as you want, but I had a beautiful plot and then - BAM - lost it. I know, it sucks, but maybe one day I'll republish it. And do regular updates.

_**The Summer It All Began**_: Wow... I've just got nothing for this. It was supposed to be done by the end of August, but I have a planning/procrastinating issue... Sorry! Ditching it.

_**Site C: Isla Muerte**_: I've been working on the next chapter since April. Trust me, an update's coming, I just don't know when.

* * *

That pretty much sums up all of my multi-chapters... I'm going to be working on more one-shots, mostly for Harry Potter, but you might catch my work in the _Percy Jackson and the Olympians_ section, _Eragon _section, _The Hunger Games_ section, _The Book Thief_ section, and the _Secrets of the Immortal Nicholas Flamel _section. Also, I've been looking for a beta for a possible Harry Potter fic. I still have no idea what it's going to be about and in what era, though.

If you're interested in beta-ing me, or if you wanna co-write something under one of those sections, drop me a PM. I'm more than interested in co-writing something, and I'll beta too.

Updates may not be as frequent as you'd hope, if you're lucky maybe once or twice every two weeks. I've got a loaded schedule, with drama on Tuesdays and Thursdays, CCD (Sunday school, extended church, whatever you wanna call it) on Wednesdays, possibly Jazz Band on Tuesdays, and I may or may not be taking up cello lessons. Adding that to school, homework... Eep! I'll barely have any time for FanFiction. However, one of my randomly-totally-not-New-Years resolutions is to take my FF work more seriously and put it more dedication. So, my slaves- er, readers, wish me luck!

-Meg (Midnight Cheesecake O.o)


End file.
